


The Coming Storm

by sean34



Series: The Nolan/Mills Security Co [9]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV), Lucifer (TV), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sean34/pseuds/sean34
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon, Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce, Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott
Series: The Nolan/Mills Security Co [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/371714





	1. The Beginning of the End

Sometime ago.  
Deucalion stood in the front of the abandoned church and faced his followers. “My friends it is time,” he announced, “Thanos is coming. We need my sons for the good of the pack.”  
“For the good of the pack,” he followers chanted.  
Hidden in the shadows Lauren’s Hale watched and listened. ‘Sons,’ she through, ‘Other than Derek. I got to find them and warn them.’  


L.A now.  
Zero and Jude entered the LAPD in a rush. “I need to see whoever is in charge of the Laura Hale case,” Zero announced.  
“That would be me,” a man said approaching them, “Lt. Pierce. What do you know about Laura Hale?”  
“I just met her yesterday,” Zero explained, “Said that was her brother.”  
“So am I,” said the man next to Pierce, “Agent Derek Hale.”  
“Derek,” Zero replies, “We have a lot to discuss.” He pulled out the USB drive form the pocket and gave it to Derek. “Beginning with this.”  


Tommy Oliver laied back on his did of the bed and sighed. “Twenty years together and the sex is still amazing,” he commented.  
His partner, Jason Scott chuckled. “What can I say,” he replied, “I know what my man likes.”  
Tommy kissed Jason. “So what are your plans for today?”  
“I have a meeting with Ms. Mills and my team at Nolan/Mills,” Jason told Tommy, “After that I’m free until the launch party tonight. You?”  
“Finishing unpacking my class room,” Tommy answered as the two got out of bed. “Want to me for lunch?”  
“Sure,” Jason agreed as he grabbed his things and headed into their bathroom. Tommy meanwhile got dressed and headed into the kitchen to start breakfast, unaware that he was being watched.  


Back at the police station, Lt. Pierce, Agent Hale, Zero and Jude sat in a confrince room.  
“Deucalion, our dad, is the head of a cult called The Pack,” Derek explained, “He and his followers believe that a deity called Thanos will come to earth and wipe out all life except for his true believers.”  
“So we’re just excepting that Zero is his son?” Jude spook up.  
“Our lab can run a DNA test to confirm it.” Pierce offered.  
“I recruited Lauren togather information for the FBI,” Derek continued, “Before her death she informed me that our dad had four other sons and that he was looking to bring them into the Pack. Zero, you were one of the ones she identified.”  
“My mom never told me about my dad,” Zero said, “Said that I was better off without him.”  
“She’s right,” Derek confermed “Deucalion is dangerous. I believe that he had Lauren killed because she got to close the truth.”  
“And that is?” Zero asked.  
“The Pack believe that Thanos is coming soon,” Derek reviled, “And real or not that means trouble.”  


Meanwhile in Becon Hills. Deputy Jackson Whittemore looked up for his desk as his boyfriend, Ethan and Scott McCall walked in. “Scott, when did you get into town?” he asked.  
“Derek sent me,” Scott reviled, “We need to get you somewhere safe.”  
“Why? What’s going on?” Jackson wanted to know.  
“Deucalion,” Ethan answered, “He’s coming for you.”  
“Why?” Jackson asked again as he stood up. He knew who Deucalion was from Ethan.  
“Because,” Scott said, “He’s your dad.”  


“This is quite a setup you have here, Ms. Mills,” Jason commented as he and Regina walked down the hallway of Nolan/Mills L.A.  
“Thank you,” Regina replied, “We may not be at 100%, but we’re good to open.” The two entered a room and were greeted by two men and a woman. “Jason, this is your team,” Regina reviled, “Javier Esposito, Ivan Knight and Hope Prym.” The four exchanged pleasantries, while Regina excused herself.  
“So, Jason?” Javier said, “What’s your story?”  


“So I told my dad that Zero and I are wittiness to a major crime and gave to be put under police protection for awhile,” Jude told the others as he hung up his phone, “He was not happy.”  
“Don’t worry the LAPD will back your story up,” Pierce assured him.  
“For now I better get you two to my safe house,” Derek said, “And away from Deucalion. There’s no telling what he’s up too.”  


At that moment at Lux, Lucifer Morningstar was going over club papers when he heard someone enter the building.  
“We’re close,” he said looking up at the intruder, “You.”  
“Hello, son,” Deucalion replied with a smile.  



	2. Brothers and Other Stangers

New York office of the FBI. A few weeks ago.  
“Lauren has reported that The Pack has increased activity,” Agent Derek Hale informed his boss Phil Coulson in his office. Agent Clint Barton was also with them. “She also said the Deucalion is looking for his sons.”  
“I throughly you were his only son,” Clint commented.  
“So did I,” Derek said, “Lauren believes that there are four others and is trying to identify them. Whatever Deucalion wants with them it can’t be good.”  
“Agree,” Coulson replied, “Clint, set up a safe house. Once we find these four men we’ll need a place to keep them safe until Deucalion and The Pack is delt with.”  


Now. Club LUX.  
“To what do I owe the visit?” Lucifer wanted to know as he put a drink down in front of Deucalion.  
I think its time to introduce yourself to your brothers,” Deucalion reviled, “You can find Derek with your lieutenant.”  
“And what do you want me to say to him?” Lucifer asked.  
Deucalion smiled as he took a drink. “The truth,” he said.  


Location unknown.  
Zero stood in the living room of the FBI safe house with Jude, his newly discovered brother Jackson, his boyfriend Ethan, Scott his other bothers boyfriend and FBI agent Clint Barton.  
“I have to admit this is not how I saw my day going,” Zero commented, “Not only have I discovered two half-brothers, who are gay like me, but also found out our dad is a cult leader.”  
“Yeah I’m right there with you, Zero,” Jackson agreed, “Although I still don’t see why we’re under FBI protection.”  
“Because Deucalion has taken an interest in finding you,” Clint explained, “And we believe he has already killed one person who got in his way.”  
“Possibly two if he had anything to do with my aunt’s death,” Ethan added, “Her murder is still unsolved.”  
“I just hope Derek can find Deucalion’s other two sons in time,” Scott said, “For their sake.”  


Lucifer entered the LAPD and spotted Pierce talking to a man in a suit who he assumed was Derek Hale. He walked up to them. “Marcus, love we need to talk,” he said.  
“Can it wait?” Pierce asked.  
“No it can’t,” Lucifer reviled, then to Derek, “You must be Derek. I’m your brother Lucifer Morningstar. Father dearest wanted us to meet.”  
If Derek was surprised by this he didn’t show it. “Well then Mr. Morningstar, you were right,” he said, “We do need to talk.”  


Regina was sitting in her office enjoying a cup of tea when a tall red haired woman barged in followed by a shorter blond.  
“I’m sorry, Ms. Mills,” the blond apalogized, “She demanded to see you.”  
“That’s alright, Kara,” Regina assured her, “I’ll take care of this.” Then to the red head as Kara left, “What can I do for you Zelena?”  
“Money, dear sister,” Zelena reviled as she sat down, “Money that our dear mother was paying me to keep her Hellfire secret. Money that stopped when you and David exposed her.”  
Regina sighed. “Of course you knew about the Hellfire Club. Why come to me now? That was over a year ago.”  
“My friends and I need it,” Zelena said, “We have big things coming up.”  
“Friends like Deucalion?” Regina asked concerned, “I keep telling you he’s no good.”  
“And I keep telling you I don’t want to hear it,” Zelena said getting upset.  
“Ms. Mills,” Jason said entering the room, “I’m here for our meeting.”  
Zelena stood up. “We’ll talk later,@ she informed Regina and then left.  
“Thanks,” Regina told Jason.  
“No problem,” Jason replied, “That seemed intense.”  
“Family usually is,” Regina responded.  


Outside in the hall Zelena pulled out her phone and dialed it. “Deucalion, dearie I found the perfect place for our little get together.”  


“So what can you tell us about Deucalion’s plans?” Derek asked as he Lucifer and Pierce sat in the confrince room.  
“Nothing,” Lucifer reviled, “I was never part of The Pack. I only met dear old dad a few weeks ago and only learned about you today.”  
“Can you think of anything else,” Derek wanted to know, “Anything could help.”  
“I did hear him on the phone once,” Lucifer replied, “He said a name. Tommy Oliver.”  


In an empty parking lot Deucalion got into the passenger side of a car. “How’s servaling Tommy going?” He asked the woman driver.  
“He’s currently alone in the school,” the woman reviled, “Should we make contacts?”  
“Not now, Rita,” Deucalion said, “But very soon I’ll have all of my sons by my side.”


End file.
